Alex West - New
by kyle's mummy
Summary: Alex West needed a new start not just for herself but for her four year old twins Keeley and This story was previously written by Kayla Louise who has decided to give me the story and allow me to do with it whatever I please, I hope I can continue her great Rated K


Authors note – I have been kindly given this story from a fellow writer who has decided not to continue with any of her stories, Kayla Louise is a friend of mine and I hope that I can continue her excellent work. I can do whatever I wish with the stories, so for this one there is two children, Keeley and Kyle. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own CSI, I somewhat own this story now, but the original author is Kayla Louise.

You never know what to wear on your first day on the job, I mean Vegas is hot but you want to look at least presentable for your new boss even though you have never actually met. I wonder what Gil Grissom is like, oh and I can't forget the team, my new team. Would they accept a twenty year old English girl in their team; well only one way to find out.

The only reason I was in America because I wanted, no needed a better life for me and my four year old twins Keeley and Kyle.

It was a steady night for the nightshift CSI's, nobody seemed to be slightly bothered to commit crimes, the team sat waiting for their new member of the team to arrive, to say they were bored was an understatement.

"Grissom when was Alex meant to get here?" Nick enquired looking at his watch "I mean its two thirty in the morning and I don't know how much more of Greg's snoring I can take"

"Anytime now" Grissom replied standing up stretching and walking out the room.

"Does anyone else not find that annoying?" Nick asked his fellow team mates.

"Who Greg or Grissom?" Catherine enquired peering over her magazine.

"GREG!" Sara shouted hitting Greg in the chest and pushing him to the floor.

"What did you do that for?" Greg groaned rubbing his chest and buttocks "That hurt you know"

"Just sit down and shut up!" Sara replied rolling her eyes and smiling at Catherine.

Grissom walked back into the room followed by Alex, everyone in the room looked up from what they were doing and smiled.

"Gang I would like to introduce Alexandra West" Grissom stated pointing at Alex.

Alex surveyed the room and those inside, feeling nervous Alex got the courage to speak.

"Hi guys, hope you are all well" Alex asked quietly "Not to contradict Grissom here but I prefer to be called Alex"

Sara was the first one to stand and walk over to Alex, Sara held out her hand and spoke "Welcome to Las Vegas, I'm Sara Sidle and I do believe I'm your mentor?"

"Hey I thought Sara was my mentor?" Greg protested while pouting and looking at Alex.

"Grow up Greg!" Sara replied smiling at Alex "So where you from and how old are you?"

"Well I'm from a place called Nottingham and I'm twenty" Alex replied sitting down at the table looking around the room at everyone "So what do I call everyone?"

Catherine smiled and stood up "I'm Catherine, on my left is Greg, beside you is Nick and beside Nick is Warrick, that's the team"

"Pleasure to meet you all" Alex replied just as her cell rang looking at caller ID she groaned and answered "What do you want?"

"No need to speak to me like that, where have you taken my children?"

"Oh get stuffed, you were never bothered about Keeley and Kyle when we lived in the UK" Alex said looking around the room "Keeley and Kyle were upset when you missed their birthdays Ryan"

"How would they know? They are only two years old!" Ryan replied.

"Just shows how much you know!" Alex snapped "Keeley and Kyle are four years old and you don't care one bit about them!"

The rest of the team sat in silence they honestly didn't know what to do or say, this was something they weren't accustomed to seeing, one of their own having a heated argument on the phone, then again not so strange after all.

"Can I at least talk to them?" Ryan enquired.

"No you bloody can't!" Alex growled "You don't even realise what time it is here? Keeley and Kyle are asleep at home with the babysitter, while I try to earn money for us to survive, now if you don't mind I'm going to do my job!"

Alex threw her phone onto the table in front of her and groaned, Nick placed his hand on her shoulder and patted it slightly, and Alex turned to Nick and smiled.

"So what happens now?" Alex asks looking at her new team just as her cell phone rang again "What this time? Hello?"

"Miss West I need to bring the twins to you, my mom has been taken into hospital"

"Oh ok then, bring them to the lab!" Alex said looking at Grissom "Trudy could you just give me a second?"

"Sure thing Miss West" Trudy replied.

"I have a problem, my babysitter needs to bring my children here" Alex explained "Would it no I mean is it a problem?"

"Alex not a problem, get your babysitter to bring your children here" Grissom said smiling as Alex sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Trudy bring Keeley and Kyle to the Las Vegas Crime Lab, I'll be waiting" Alex explained "Bring them a change of clothes so I can take them straight to kindergarten after work"

"Sure thing Miss West" Trudy replied "Sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, just get them here and go see your mom, she's more important right now"

"Thanks" Trudy replied before disconnecting her phone.

Alex sighed buried her head in her hands and mumbled "Not a great start is it?"

"We have had people have weirder first days believe me" Nick said smiling as Alex looked at him "Greg for example thought it was a good idea to go swimming in a decomp case"

"You had to bring that up didn't you" Greg groaned "Well at least I didn't scream like a girl when Grissom brought his tarantula into the break room!"

"Hey I wouldn't have minded if it was in the box!" Nick protested "Grissom decided to bring it in here out of the box so it could crawl around the table"

Alex burst into fits of giggles; wiping tears from her eyes she looked around the room "Oh my god the twins are going to love you all so much!"

"You got a picture of the twins?" Nick asked.

Alex pulled out her purse and searched it to find her children's photo peeking out the top, she handed it to Nick first as he was the closest and he had asked first.

Nick smiled at the picture and handed it to Warrick, the photo in question was of Keeley and Kyle in their birthday clothes, Keeley's long brunette hair in pony tails with pink ribbons in, she was smiling up at the camera holding onto a piece of chocolate cake, her brother sat beside her his striking blue eyes and blond hair clearly visible also holding onto a piece of chocolate cake. The picture eventually made its way back to Alex who looked at it smiled and placed it back in her purse.

"So that's my babies" Alex said "Don't be fooled by the photo they can be quite a handful at times, I should know been doing this on my own for four years!"

"We have a mini Alex's to contend with" Nick said looking right into Alex's brown eyes "So how long will it take Trudy to get here?"

"I honestly don't know" Alex replied standing up "I'm just going to go wait for her outside, be back soon"

Alex walked out the room and was only half way down the corridor when she heard Nick running to catch up with her.

"Hey Nick you didn't need to come with me" Alex said smiling as Nick got to her slightly out of breath "Are you seriously that unfit?"

"No just wanted to catch up with you that's all" Nick replied finally getting his breath back "So how old were you when you had the twins?"

"Sixteen" Alex replied biting her lip "I was still in school, when I got caught out, I was fifteen at the time when I fell pregnant with them"

Nick could see Alex getting embarrassed and placed his hand on her arm "Look friends don't judge, what happened in the past stays in the past, ok?"

Alex pulled Nick into a hug and said "Thanks, glad you're my friend"

"You have got several more to you know?" Nick stated still hugging Alex "Sara, Greg, Warrick, Catherine and Grissom are your friends too"

"Yea I know it's just you're the first friend I have here in Vegas" Alex said rubbing her left arm "Not many people want to be a friend to a twenty year old working mum of twins"

Nick rubbed Alex's arm and said "Catherine is a single mom, granted Lindsay is thirteen but still same principle"

Alex chuckled shook her head looked at Nick and asked "Are you always this charming?"

"I believe so" Nick replied seeing a car pull up "Trudy's here"

Alex walked over to the car to find Keeley wide awake and attempting to undo her seatbelt but Kyle was fast asleep holding onto his Fireman Sam teddy bear, Trudy got out the car handed Alex the bag containing Keeley and Kyle's clothes and opened the car door to let Keeley out so she could get to her mom, once Keeley was stood next to Alex, Trudy got Kyle out of the car amazingly the little boy stayed asleep.

"Hey mommy" Keeley happily squealed looking around the car park "So dark"

"It would be dark, because little ladies like you should be sleeping like your brother Kyle" Alex replied picking up Keeley and the bag "You remembered to bring Snuggles?"

"Yea look mommy in my arms" Keeley said waving Snuggles in front of Alex's face "Silly mommy"

"Here Alex let me take the bag" Nick said holding out his hand "Hi sweetie"

"Hi" Keeley replied quickly smiling at Nick and turning to face her mom "Can he carry me while you carry Kyle?"

Nick looked at Alex for reassurance and getting it he gently lifted Keeley from the sidewalk and into his, Keeley buried her face into Nick's neck and promptly fell to sleep.

"Well that was easier than expected" Alex said smiling "You have a way with getting ladies to go sleep"

Nick blushed and walked back into the lab, Alex and Nick made their way back to the break room and once entering it Nick went to place Keeley down on the sofa but the little girl had a tight grip on Nick's neck, so Nick decided to sit back down at the table with Alex beside him holding onto Kyle.

Thirty minutes later and finally sleeping soundly on the sofa, Keeley woke up to find her mom not there and it scared Keeley an awful lot even though her brother slept soundly beside her.

"Mommy?" Keeley sobbed rubbing her tired eyes "Mommy!"

Nick was alerted to a sobbing sound coming from the sofa he slowly made his way over and knelt down in front of a now wailing Keeley, hoping that her cries wouldn't wake her brother.

"Hey sweetie, remember me?" Nick softly asked stroking Keeley's hand "Want to go find your mom?"

"Nicky?" Keeley asked sleepily "I want my mommy"

"I know baby" Nick replied lifting Keeley up off the sofa, bending over to get Snuggles and checking that Kyle was ok turning to the four year old Nick said "Don't want to forget Snuggles do we?"

Keeley rubbed her eyes, yawned and promptly fell asleep in Nick's arms again, Nick smiled at the little girl in his arms and went to Grissom's office to hopefully find Alex and Grissom and suggest that Alex take the twins home. Nick walked into Grissom's office to find the rest of the team sat there laughing and joking with each other, Alex saw Nick enter and got up to give him the seat.

"I think you have made a friend Nick" Alex said rubbing her daughter's back "Here let me take her, can't have you carrying her around all the time"

"I don't mind, she's a sweet kid" Nick replied handing Alex Keeley "Does Kyle sleep through any type of noise?"

"Yes actually he does, Kyle has always been a good sleeper not like Keeley" Alex explained turning to Grissom" Boss could I get out of here and get my babies back into bed?"

"Sure thing Alex" Grissom replied handing her a set of keys and her ID "You will need these"

"Thanks, just one slight problem" Alex said looking at Grissom and then the keys "I don't drive, well actually I do but my driving licence is only valid in the UK, am I right?"

"It shouldn't be a problem" Grissom replied looking at Nick "Maybe if Nick drove you home, would that be ok?"

"I umm yes it would" Alex replied blushing and walking out the room.

"Right well I'll get going, want me back when I drop off Alex and the kids?" Nick asked standing at the doorframe.

"No Nick" Grissom replied waving him away before turning to Greg, Sara, Warrick and Catherine "I think Nick quite likes Alex, what do you think?"

Catherine nodded and perched herself on Grissom's desk "Oh indeed, Nick loves those kids, but who wouldn't looking at their cheeky photo?"

"So where's the love for Greg?" Greg asked watching as Warrick hugged Sara and Grissom hugged Catherine "God you make me sick!"

"Don't feel too bad Greg I know one Wendy Simmons quite fancies you" Sara said squeezing Greg's shoulder "Go ahead and ask her"

Just at that moment Wendy walked past the office, seeing the nightshift CSI's in there she smiled at them all, before she could take another step Greg rushed to the doorway and held Wendy in place with his hands.

Greg coughed and smiled nervously up at Wendy "I uhh wanted to know if you wanted to go out on a date with me?"

Wendy giggled and looked at the rest of the CSI team smiling back at her "About bloody time Greg!

"What?" Greg asked confused staring into Wendy's eyes "Is that a yes?"

Wendy moved closer to Greg stuck her mouth to his ear and said "What do you think?"

"Definitely a yes!" Greg replied blushing ever so slightly "Right well see you later"

Wendy kissed Greg on the side of his face and whispered in his ear "See you later lover boy"

Greg waved like an idiot as Wendy went into her lab, Greg turned around to find Sara, Warrick, Grissom and Catherine smiling and giving him the thumbs up in approval.

"Well I didn't think you would be so quick about it Greg" Catherine stated happily walking over to her young colleague "Good for you Greg"

Greg's smile was from one ear to the other "Well just need Nick and Alex to start dating and we will all be happy"

"Do not play Cupid Greg!" Sara warned her friend not liking the cheeky smile she got in return as he walked away "GREG, god that boy will be the death of me!"

"I hope not" Warrick said hugging his girlfriend and turning to Grissom "So boss, what do we do now?"

"Well we could always go to Alex's and welcome her a little bit better to the team?" Grissom suggested.

"Very good idea Griss, but we don't know where Alex lives" Warrick stated looking at Sara as she groaned "What?"

"Grissom will have her address on file you great big loon" Sara replied punching Warrick in the arm lightly "Honestly"

"Now, now ladies" Catherine said holding her hands up in a mock defence "So are we going to Alex's then to welcome her to the family?"

Receiving several nods of the head, Catherine, Warrick, Sara, Greg and Grissom left the lab and made their way to Alex's home.


End file.
